Fais un voeu!
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Takeshi a l'apparence de la réussite mais s'auto-détruit depuis la mort de Kentaro durant la dernière mission des Dukalyon. Histoire écrite pour le défi no 4 du forum Clamp - Fanfic one shot


Genre : Drame – Manga : Dukalyon – Personnages : Takeshi, Kentaro, Eri, Kotobuki, Nokoru – Narrateur : Takeshi

_Genre : Drame – Manga : Dukalyon – Personnages : Takeshi, Kentaro, Eri, Kotobuki, Nokoru – Narrateur : Takeshi_

_Synopsis : Takeshi a l'apparence de la réussite mais s'auto détruit depuis la mort de Kentaro lors de la dernière mission des Dukalyon. Un soir de réveillon, de simples serpentins multicolores vont réveiller un souvenir vieux de dix ans et l'aider à admettre une vérité…_

_Commentaire de l'auteur : Une fic plus triste que d'habitude et une narration à la première personne… bizarre… Je n'aime pas trop la chute de l'histoire mais en version courte je ne pouvais pas faire mieux !_

**« FAIS UN VŒU ! »**

« Trois… Deux… Un… Bonne année !! »

Le « plop » d'un bouchon de champagne retentit, puis du plafond chutent en cascade de multiples serpentins multicolores, mêlés de cotillons et de confettis. Tandis qu'une musique festive remplit la terrasse de cet hôtel de luxe, les personnes réunies pour cette soirée privée échangent des vœux et des baisers. J'observe la scène en retrait, porte le goulot d'une bouteille à mes lèvres, puis me sens arraché à mon coin tranquille par des mains agrippant mon corps de toutes parts. Une jolie fille déboutonne ma chemise, une autre me susurre des paroles coquines au creux de l'oreille, une troisième me couvre de baisers. Je suis trop fatigué pour les repousser, les laisse faire tout ce qu'elles veules en oubliant qu'elles sont là. Oublier. Dans d'autres bras et avec d'autres corps, c'est ce que je tente de faire depuis deux ans. C'est encore l'une de ces nuits qui promettent d'être longues, qui finira quelque part, ailleurs, avec ces filles ou avec d'autres. Toutes attirées uniquement par l'homme important que je suis devenu et les avantages qu'elles pourront en retirer. Et moi j'irais, dès que je le pourrais, vomir les bouteilles qui m'aident à oublier, et vomir ce dégoût de moi-même qui me saisit au plus profond de mes tripes. J'ai réalisé mon rêve de lycéen, suis devenu « quelqu'un ». Même si pour cela je suis surtout devenu « un autre ». Tout comme à l'époque de Dukalyon où je jonglais avec ma facette d'adolescent et celle de justicier, je perpétue une double identité. Côté pile, je suis Takeshi Shukaïdo, ce jeune et beau playboy milliardaire, accumulant les conquêtes et les succès. Côté face, je suis cette loque dépressive et suicidaire, se noyant dans l'alcool, la coke et les dépenses les plus extravagantes pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas ressentir, pour ne pas pleurer, jour et nuit, la mort de mon souffle, de mon tout, de mon univers… Kentaro. L seul homme que j'ai aimé, mon âme sœur. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant lui. Et elle s'est arrêtée sans lui…

Grisé par l'alcool mêlé aux effluves de parfum que mes aventures d'un soir ont laissé sur ma peau, je sens ma tête me tourner, et tourner, tourner encore… Je m'adosse à un mur, et en redressant le visage, suis sévèrement jugé par mon reflet. Tout le mur d'en face st recouvert par un miroir qui renvoie la triste image de ma pathétique débauche. Comme tous les soirs. Mais…

Cette fois, c'est différent. Je scrute intensément mon reflet, ou plus précisément, je fixe du regard cette pluie de serpentins multicolores qui couvre mes épaules. Et tout à coup, comme si le temps s'écoulait au ralentit, comme si le mouvement des corps en train de danser autour de moi n'existait plus… Je me souviens. Alors j'échappe à la bouteille, j'échappe à la fête, j'échappe aux mains des filles… Et par la porte grande ouverte, le Prince de la nuit disparaît.

Je cours. Je cours et cours encore dans les rues de Tokyo, qu'une légère pluie a rendues un peu humides. Les nombreux passants, les fêtards, les jeunes femmes, tout le monde se retourne au passage de ce garçon vêtu d'un costume élégant mais débraillé, la cravate dénouée, avec la classe d'un dandy libertin. Je cours, je cours. J'ai retrouvé mes 16 ans, quand je devais me rendre à la base secrète en moins de deux minutes sous menace de me faire écraser par une massue de 100 tonnes. Il n'y a plus de base. Dukalyon , c'est bien fini. Eri et sa massue ont rejoint la planète de Kotobuki. Nokoru a bien assez d'occupations avec le Clamp campus et une histoire d'épée divine… Et Kentaro, mon Kentaro, ne surgira plus de nulle part avec son sourire le plus craquant, hurlant devant la terre entière : « Wouhoooou ! Mon Takénooou !! » Il y a eu cette mission, la mission de trop. L'accident bête, imprévisible, injuste. Dans ce chaos que représente la seconde où tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur s'est effondré, je ne vois plus que le corps sans vie de Kentaro. Mort d'avoir voulu me protéger. D'habitude, cette pensée me laisse anéanti, vaincu, désespérément blessé. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, je cours. L'air frais de l'extérieur emplit mes poumons, ré oxygène mon esprit. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long sommeil et de retrouver l'usage de mes sens. Je cours à la rencontre d'un souvenir vieux de dix ans.

Je m'arrête enfin pour reprendre mon souffle. En cette nuit de fête, les portes du jardin du temple sont demeurées ouvertes, et il y a quantité de personnes allant et venant dans ses allées. Pas à pas, je progresse à mon tour entre les belles pelouses arborées et les bassins où s'agitent des carpes. Les gens , vêtus de leurs kimonos de cérémonie les plus raffinés, agitant le demi-cercle de leurs éventails. Ceux qui s'en vont chercher un oracle pour la nouvelle année, ceux accrochant à l'arbre sacré leurs souhaits pour l'avenir. Certains s'amusant à des stands de jeux, d'autres recherchant la bénédiction d'un prêtre. Cette ambiance particulière où la chaleur et les couleurs des lampions se mêlent au parfum des fleurs et à l'odeur enivrante de l'encens.

… Tout comme dix ans auparavant.

Avec émotion, je retrouve l'endroit précis. Le beau cerisier est toujours là, et le ciel criblé d'étoiles scintille entre ses fleurs. C'est ici, sous l'intimité de ses vastes branches, que Kentaro avait surgit pour me surprendre, criant « Bonne année ! » en me faisant exploser au visage un cornet remplis de serpentins multicolores. Vexé, furieux, je m'apprêtais à l'agonir d'injures lorsque Kentaro m'avait coupé net le sifflet. C'était la toute première fois qu'il m'embrassait. C'était tellement inimaginable, audacieux, surprenant, que pendant les premières secondes j'en suis demeuré pétrifié. Puis j'ai eu ma réaction habituelle, bien utile, de vouloir me mettre en colère contre lui, le repousser, lui échapper. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, réalisant que ce baiser ne m'était pas désagréable. Une sensation délicieuse, inconnue, intense. L'impression de perdre pied, de basculer dans un inconnu mystérieux et attirant. Un plaisir sulfureux, tabou et pourtant si bon ! Quand j'ai compris que mon souffle était suspendu aux lèvres de Kentaro, que les battements de mon cœur ne palpitaient plus qu'au rythme du sien, une révélation m'a ébloui. Ce n'était pas un instinct, une pulsion, une seconde de curiosité ou d'égarement. Nous échangions ce baiser car depuis longtemps déjà, peut-être depuis le premier instant et le plus naturellement du monde, nous nous aimions. Et longtemps, longtemps encore cette nuit-là et toutes celles qui devaient suivre, ce fut un enchantement de baisers et d'amour brûlant nos corps tel un feu de bengale.

Et me voilà, dix ans après, nuit pour nuit, seul et triste à crever sous les branches de ce même cerisier. Les deux années écoulées depuis la mort de Kentaro ont été épouvantables. Une troisième commence alors que je ne me sens ni la force, ni le désir de vivre une seule seconde sans plus jamais entendre les rires de Kentaro. Où puiser la force de continuer ? Où trouver le courage d'exister ?

Je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de Kentaro. Mon cœur s'est brisé net, mes sentiments ont quitté mon corps en même temps que l'âme de mon amant s'est enfuie du sien. Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti aucune émotion. C'est pour les vivants. Moi je suis mort avec l'amour, mon amour…

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces larmes amères me nouent la gorge, affluent à mon visage ? Vais-je les libérer enfin au bout de deux ans de deuil et de calvaire ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et tout cela, par la faute de quelques serpentins multicolores….

Je pousse un cri déchirant, enlace de mes bras le tronc noueux du cerisier, la seule présence à laquelle me raccrocher. Alors, mâchoire serrée, j'accepte. J'accepte l'idée que le cerisier qui a été le témoin de mon plus grand bonheur soit aussi celui de ma plus grande douleur. J'accepte de ne pas être si fort. J'accepte de pleurer enfin, comme un aveu :

« Je l'aime, je l'aime et je ne vis plus parce que je devrais être mort avec lui … »

On imagine pas la violence que c'est de s'infliger à soi-même une telle douleur. Extirper la vérité du fond de ses tripes, l'avouer tout haut quand on a tout fait pour l'oublier, se battre contre son futile orgueil et mettre à nu son âme, existe-t-il pire victoire ?

Je demande, aussi perdu qu'un petit enfant :

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Te pardonner, mon Takénou… »

Mon cœur bondit à l'instant d'entendre cette phrase. Je regarde le cerisier, les étoiles, tout autour de moi. Est6ce l'alcool ou la douleur qui m'ont tournée la tête, Est-ce bien la voix de Kentaro, mon Kentaro, que j'ai entendue ?

« … Pitié, dis moi que tu vas surgir du néant et me balancer des serpentins à la figure… »

La scène n'a pas lieu, mais je frémis en entendant un rire familier, un rire craquant, touchant, destabilisant… Son rire…

« Kentaro ?! » Je crie de tout mon cœur, fou d'espoir. Un mouvement dans les branches du cerisier… Un vent léger effleure mon visage. C'est « sa » main, sans le moindre doute…

« Kentaro… » Je suis ému, déboussolé… Rassuré. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est un rêve d'ivrogne ou la réalité. Kentaro est revenu, Kentaro est ici, avec moi, je suis prêt à le jurer …

« Takénou…chuchote sa voix comme autrefois. Mon Takénou, c'est le nouvel an… Fais un vœu !

Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi !! »

Le rire amusé de Kentaro retentit encore, dans un écho mystique.

« … Mais je suis déjà avec toi… Je t'aime tellement… Je te veille dans tes nuits sans sommeil et dans tes journées de folie… Et je souffre de te voir si triste, sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras… »

Ces mots me remuent au plus profond de mon être. Kentaro m'a fait le don le plus précieux, celui de la vie. Si je ne pend pas soin de ce cadeau, alors j'offense notre amour. Ma voix s'enoue au moment de lui demander à mon tour :

« Quel est ton vœu, Kentaro ?

Que tu acceptes de vivre…

Mais alors… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que tu pourras me serrer dans tes bras.

Ce jour viendra… Mais d'ici là nous avons le temps… Beaucoup de temps… » dit-il de son rire charmant.

Je soupire, apaisé. Même au-delà de la vie, Kentaro a toujours l'ascendant sur moi.

« J'attendrais… lui dis-je enfin, vaincu. Et d'ici là je vivrais pour deux…

Nous serons toujours deux, mon Takénou. Nous l'avons juré. Nous sommes les Dukalyon ! »

La douce brise effleure mes lèvres comme un baiser. Alors mon cœur meurtri se délivre de sa douleur, et je sens mon âme apaisée reprendre confiance en la vie. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver désormais, ce ne sera pas une trahison envers Kentaro. Il n'est plus à côté de moi mais en moi, nous ne formons plus qu'un, pour cette nuit, pour cette vie, pour toujours. Puisqu'il est le battement de mon cœur, l'air que je respire, mon tout. Un Dukalyon ne meurt jamais, car pour l'éternité, il a fait le vœu de protéger la Terre.

A commencer par la personne qu'il aime !


End file.
